


Just Think of Me

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Fireflies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen, okay?” Stiles said. “For just five more seconds, because now I’m going to say something narcissistic and selfish. If you start giving up or letting go just- just think of me. Please. Can you do that for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Think of Me

“I’m not coming home tonight.”

Stiles nodded even though he didn’t really know why. He was still at the loft, sitting on Derek’s (on _their_ ) bed with Peter long gone. He had been a wreck of nerves all night, pacing back and forth and replaying his last moments with Derek in his head. They had been standing in the bedroom area, Scott already waiting in the Camaro, when Derek had kissed him until his knees had started to shake and Stiles had made him swear not to do anything stupid.

“We’re about to leave the bank,” Derek continued. “Boyd and… the other girl got away.”

“Do you know who she is?”

“No, no, she’s just an Omega.”

“You’re a dumbass if you think you can lie to me.”

“It’s complicated.”

“How is it so complicated?”

“It just is, Stiles.”

“Don’t do this, Derek.”

“Do what?”

“Shut me out,” Stiles said. “Over the summer we were so honest and open with each other and now you’re just closing me off again. Don’t do that. Don’t lie to me.”

There was silence from the other line and Stiles was about to hang up. He didn’t want to hang up; he wanted to keep talking to Derek and keep trying to pry information out of him and to keep him talking so that he knew he was safe.

“Erica’s dead.”

He was the silent one then, the feeling of his stomach twisting making him jerk forward and steady a hand on his knee.

“Stiles?”

“You found- You found her body?” he asked. “I mean she’s actually… it’s not just some kind of trick?”

“I wish it were.”

There was sadness in Derek’s voice because of course there was sadness, he had just lost a pack member, but the guilt overrode it. He sounded bitter and angry and _done_ and all with himself.

Stiles clenched his fist into the sheets of the bed before inhaling and then exhaling deeply.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I told them to leave.”

“Shut up, Derek.”

“They were my responsibility.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“If I had made them stay-.”

“Derek James Hale if you don’t shut up right now I will shove wolf’s bane down your throat as soon as you’re safe and back to me.”

There was more silence and Stiles just wanted to scream or get angry or do something. He and Derek had always had something to talk about but when Derek needed him to talk the most he just couldn’t say anything.

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles finally said. “If her death was your fault because of you letting Boyd and Erica go then Boyd would be dead too. It’s the Alphas’ fault. They did it. They killed her. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I have to go.”

“Derek-.”

“Scott and I are heading to the preserve to track down Boyd and Cor- the girl.”

“‘Cor’?” Stiles repeated. “I knew you knew her- wait. Cora? As in your sister?”

“We’ll talk when I get home.”

“We should talk now.”

“Don’t leave the loft.”

“Derek, don’t-.”

“Stiles, I have to go.”

“Just let me say one thing.”

A pause and then an exhalation came from the other line. “Quickly.”

“Don’t you dare give up tonight,” Stiles said. “Don’t you dare try to think that you getting hurt is what you deserve. Don’t pull that martyr shit on me.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed sounding exasperated and so fucking tired.

“Listen, okay?” Stiles said. “For just five more seconds because now I’m going to say something narcissistic and selfish. If you start giving up or letting go just- just think of me. Please. Can you do that for me?”

He was so sick of silences and he was about to voice that when Derek finally talked, not sounding any less tired or resigned as before.

“All right,” he said. “I have to go.”

“I love you,” Stiles said quickly, but Derek had already hung up.

He groaned, dropping his phone on the bed before collapsing back onto it. The bed wasn’t really helping though because it just brought back memories of the last time they had had sex and he flushed, feeling his body grow hot at the memory.

Stiles did hope that the thought of them having sex would stop Derek from doing anything stupid. Or maybe the thought of them talking or watching TV together or just being with each other. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew how deep Derek’s self-hatred went and he had never fooled himself into thinking that he would be enough to heal all of that. Derek would have to heal most of it himself; he was just there to make things easier.

And to hopefully stop Derek from doing anything too stupid.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he was still lying on Derek’s bed, liking that he could smell them both even with his human nose, when Isaac came down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Preserve,” Isaac said, wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Derek called and him and Scott need my help to track down Boyd and Cora.”

“So Derek told you that she was his sister?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he?”

That stung a lot more than it should.

“He also said to give you instructions to stay inside the loft until we got back,” Isaac said. “But I think we both know that you’re not going to do that.”

“You’re a smart man, Mr. Lahey.”

“I try,” Isaac shrugged. “I’ll see you.”

Stiles nodded and gave a wave before Isaac exited the loft. He sighed, falling back onto the bed again when his phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Stiles?” Lydia said from the other line, her voice high and panicky. “I’m- I’m at the public pool and I really need you to get over here right now.”

“Are you all right?” Stiles asked, standing up and grabbing his keys. “What happened?”

“Just get over here.”

And he didn’t need any more incentive than that, pushing all thoughts of Derek from his head.

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles would have been happy to know that Derek _did_ think of him.

Because in that boiler room with Boyd and Cora slashing at him he couldn’t think of a reason not to just let go. He couldn’t think of what he had to live for and why he deserved to live after everything he had done. But then that stupid and beautiful and familiar voice filled his head and he couldn’t not think of him.

“ _Just think of me_.”

So he did. He thought of Stiles’ smile and his laugh and his jokes and his intelligence and his sarcasm and how he was so willing and trusting under Derek’s hands.

And that seemed to do it, because he stopped staying still and continued to fight for those last few minutes before the sun finally came up.


End file.
